5 stages of Grief
by Brie Malefoy
Summary: Quand on est en deuil, on passe par "5 phases" de deuil. Le choc ; la colère ; le marchandages ; la dépression et enfin l'acceptation. "Je n'étais pas retourné sur ta tombe depuis ton enterrement" "Ca va aller"


Rien n'est plus difficile que de dire au revoir.

Il faut trouver les mots, le moments pour les dire.

Il faut être sur d'avoir envie de partir.

Car, quand on dit au revoir, on ne sait jamais quand on reverra la personne. On ne sait pas si elle serait toujours là demain, ou si nous le serons toujours. On ne sait pas, on ne peut pas savoir. Jamais personne ne peut savoir s'il aura jamais la chance de revoir les gens à qui il a dit au revoir.

Parfois, on a même le temps de le leur dire.

Parfois, ils partent avant qu'on ait eu le temps de leur dire au revoir, ou même de leur sourire une dernière fois. On ne peut pas retirer les mots qui ont pu les blesser, on ne peut pas dire ce qu'on a toujours garder au fond de nous. On ne peut pas non plus leur dire a quel point il nous manque. On ne peut pas dire adieu, car on en a jamais eu le temps.

On a pas eu cette chance.

"Après le départ de l'être aimé, vient les 5 stades de deuil. " Voilà ce que vous disent les médecins qui vous suivent après la mort violente d'un proche.

Ils se penchent vers vous, l'air concerné, et vous disent que c'est normal. Mais ca ne l'est pas, et ca ne le sera jamais.

Car on ne nous apprend jamais a vivre sans les personnes qu'on aime. Il n'y a pas de cours, pas de manuel d'instructions, ou même de prospectus qui vous disent comment faire pour aller mieux. On doit faire face a toutes notre douleur seul, par nous même.

**Le choc**

C'est la première phase. Certains appelle ça le déni. On ne veut pas admettre que la personne est morte. Qu'elle est partie, pour de bon, pour toujours. On ne comprend pas, ou ne sait pas. On ne réalise pas, car on ne veut pas réaliser.

Quand Fred est mort, je ne pouvais pas y croire. J'étais là, devant son corps. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas être mort, il ne pouvait partir et me laisser derrière. Pas de cette façon. Ce n'était pas possible. Je pensais qu'il allait se réveiller, en riant, en voyant mon visage. Que c'était une mauvaise blague qu'il avait mis en place.

Mais ca ne l'était pas, mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre.

Pour moi, jamais mon jumeau, ma moitié, ne m'aurait laisser de cette façon. Jamais il n'aurait pu me faire ça.

**La colère**

On en veut au monde entier. On hait le monde d'avoir laisser la personne qu'on aime mourir. On est en colère contre tous, et tout. On veut que le monde entier paye, et souffre comme on souffre.

Parfois, on déteste même la personne qui est parti.

Parfois, c'est sois qu'on déteste.

Je t'a haïs, Fred. D'une telle force, avec tellement d'intensité que tout me semblait fade face a cette colère. Rien ne me permettait de l'oublier, car plus je t'en voulais d'être mort et de m'avoir laisser, plus c'était moi que je détestais.

Je me disais que j'aurais du être celui qui est mort. Tu étais le meilleur, tu aurais du rester. Que suis-je, si on me compare a ce que tu étais ? Rien, car tu étais tout. Le plus intelligent, le plus séduisant, le plus tout. Tu était tout.

Et même pour ça, je te haïssais.

**Marchandages**

Durant cette période, on veut faire des négociations avec la mort elle même. Avec la vie. Avec ceux qui nous entoure, avec un peu tout. On remet tous en question, se demandant si on meurt maintenant, allons nous revoir la personne ? Celle ci reviendra t elle sur terre a notre place ?

Pour moi, ce fut la période la plus difficile. Je voulais tellement prendre ta place, Fred. Être celui dans la tombe, celui qui qu'on enterre. Celui qui ne rouvrira jamais les yeux. Si je décidais de prendre un retourneur de temps, pourrais je prendre ta place ? Te pousser, et me mettre dans la trajectoire du sort qui t'a faucher dans ta jeunesse ?

Je ne saurais jamais.

Je voulais tellement que tu reviennes, que tu sois là, de nouveau.

J'était près a tout échanger, contre seulement quelques secondes de plus avec toi, juste pour te prendre dans mes bras, et ensuite te dire a quel point tu me manquais, et a quel point je t'aimais. J'aurais tous donner, pour que tu sois de retours ici, pour revoir papa et maman sourire. Tout, tu m'entends Fred ? Absolument tout.

**Dépression **

Durant cette phase, on ne sait plus quoi penser. On est triste, comme on ne l'a jamais été. On a mal, physiquement et mentalement, et on est au bout du rouleau. Parfois on ne dort plus, on ne mange plus. La détresse est là, mais rien ne semble pouvoir l'arrêter.

Durant plus d'un mois, après ton enterrement, je n'ai presque rien manger. C'était impossible. Je ne pouvais pas, alors que tu étais six pieds sous terre. Rien de ce qui m'avait un jour donner envie, ne me plaisait désormais. Je n'ai pas bouger durant une semaine de mon lit, restant allongé, dans un coin, presque sans bouger.

Je dormais, et dans mes rêves, tu étais là. Tu étais vivant. Je me réveillais en pleurant, me rappelant que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Et je me rendormais pour te revoir, car plus rien dans la réalité ne me donnait envie de continuer.

**Acceptation**

Un jour, on se réveil du deuil. Doucement. La vie reprend son cour normale des choses, et on s'y réhabitue, et bien qu'on soit toujours triste, on avance. On reprend gout a certaines choses, et on se dit que, au final, il est possible de vivre sans la personne qu'on a perdu. Ca prend du temps, beaucoup de temps pour revenir a la vie normale. Mais ce n'est pas impossible.

C'est Ron qui m'a aidé a sortir du deuil.

Un beau jour, il a débarqué. Je ne savais pas quel jour on était, ni depuis combien de temps tu étais partis. Tous ce que je savais, c'est que tu me manquais.

Il m'a trainé dehors, a la boutique de farces et attrapes. Il a ouvert la porte, et m'a montré toutes nos inventions, une par une. Puis il m'a emmené dans l'arrière boutique, où il restait des reste de nos experiences. Puis il m'a fait me souvenir des bons moments qu'on a vécu tous ensemble. Quand on échangeait nos identités, qu'on avait envoyé une cuvette des toilettes a maman, et quand on a fait croire a Ginny que la magie n'était qu'un rêve.

Nous avons rit, et il m'a emmené sur ta tombe.

Je n'y étais pas retourné depuis ton enterrement.

Il m'a dit "Ca va aller". Et tu sais quoi ?

Je crois qu'il a raison.

* * *

**NDA : **Texte très court, que je dédie a toutes les personnes qui ont un jour perdu quelqu'un. Peu importe la phase dans laquelle vous êtes, ca va aller. Pensées particulières a toutes les familles qui ont perdu quelqu'un dans le crash de l'avion A320 qui c'est écrasé dans les Alpes aujourd'hui.


End file.
